


Little lion

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, natasha is caring, period comfort, reader got her period, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Natasha is caring and sweet when one morning she finds that Reader, her girlfriend, had gotten her period during the night





	Little lion

“Y/n? come on l’venok (little lion), wake up for me”

I groan at the soft voice whispering in my ear and hands gently shaking my shoulder, and I hear the voice chuckle softly as the hand brushes hair out of my face as I roll onto my back and groan again.

“Natasha?”

“yes, l’venok (little lion), it’s me. Wake up” Natasha gently cups my face as her other hand pushes the bed covers off my body, revealing me in my plain cotton panties and black singlet which makes me whine as the cold air settles on my body.

“Go away, Nat, it’s cold” I grumble as I try to reach out for the covers again but she swats at my hand and pulls me up into a sitting position, quickly pulling a large grey sweatshirt over my head, muffling my swears until I reluctantly help put my arms through the sleeves and head through the head opening, glaring at Natasha who raises an eyebrow and grabs my hands to pull me to my feet, and she wraps a towel around my waist to my surprise.

“Nat, what the hell are you doing?”

“ Detka (baby), your period started sometime during the night” Natasha points out as she glances behind me at the side of the bed that I had just been lying on and when I look at where she was looking, I clenched my jaw as the blood drained out of my face because there was a patch of blood that had most definitely stained the sheets, my mind instantly providing the information that I totally had stained my underwear and that this was Natasha’s bed in Natasha’s quarters.

“Natasha, Oh God, I’m so sorry – “ I start to apologise as I start to panic but Natasha instantly cupped my face with her hands and pulled my face closer and locked her lips with mine, which quieted my apologies and made me whimper in the back of my throat at the intensity, her lips soft, warm and firm as she asserted her dominance over me, something that I readily accepted.

Natasha slowly pulled away after a moment of kissing me once I had relaxed against her and she sensed that I had calmed down, and her gaze was curious and slightly worried. “Have you calmed down now, Y/n?”

I nod and she pressed a quick kiss to my lips and smiles at me before guiding me over to the connecting bathroom. “Good, now go clean up in the bathroom, there is clean clothes and tampons and pads in there. I’ll be out here”

Natasha and I had been dating for only two months, and I had only started sleeping over roughly three weeks ago when I found out that she got nightmares. She wasn’t so big on cuddling when we first started dating but she had gotten used to it and we both enjoyed it immensely when we got into it – she liked to be the big spoon -. So, after she raised an eyebrow at me and shooed me away towards the bathroom with her lithe hands, I chuckled weakly and went into the bathroom to get changed and I look up at the clock on the wall.

“Hey, it’s 5 am! God damn it, Nat!”

I could hear Natasha laughing from the behind the door.

 

………………………………

 

Natasha woke up at 4:30 am and let out a soft sigh when she realised what time it was – it was habit that she had picked up at the Red Room which she had never really got rid of -. She stared up at the ceiling for 20 or so minutes, trying to will herself back to sleep before the warm body beside her shifted and turned onto its side, facing away from Natasha.

Natasha turned onto her own side so she was looking at the woman’s back that was clad in a black singlet. The woman’s (Y/c/h) hair was loose around her shoulders and her body was shifting with each easy breath she took. Natasha’s gaze inevitably wandered down her body and she paused when she saw her girl’s ass peeking out from under the cover, a blood stain soaking the tan panties that she wore without the cover of pyjama pants. Natasha let out a soft sigh as she sprung out of bed, quiet as a cat and gracefully moved to the bathroom where she grabbed a thick fluffy towel that Stark provided to every floor that an Avenger was staying in – Natasha shared her floor with Clint and Y/n lived in an apartment building two blocks away from the Tower. Natasha made sure to place security measure in and around her apartment whenever she came over – and Natasha sent a quick thanks to Jarvis for the towels who promised he would relay it to Stark.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom and crouched next to the side of the bed that Y/n, her girlfriend was sleeping on, her own slim pyjama pants stretching around her legs.

Natasha leant forward and whispered in Y/n’s ear as her hand gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. “Y/n? come on l’venok (little lion), wake up for me”  
Natasha gave Y/n the nickname ‘little lion’ long before she had started dating her, back when they were friends that Stark had introduced to her at one of his parties. At this party, Natasha was introduced and took an instant liking to Y/n, even though she didn’t show it. About an hour later, she heard the beginnings of an argument, and she found Y/n in the centre of it, slightly inebriated and berating a rich businessman who had inappropriately groped one of the waitress’s asses as she walked by. Y/n’s skin was practically glowing from the alcohol and her eyes were full of fire. Natasha had only seen one other person with the same look in their eye, and that was Steve Rogers, the golden boy of America, so the first descriptor of Y/n that came to mind was lion like, thus, Natasha started to call her ‘little lion’.  
Y/n groaned as Natasha shook her shoulder gently and Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle when Y/n rolled onto her back, another groan passing through her lips.

“Natasha?”

“Yes, l’venok (little lion), it’s me. Wake up” Natasha cooed as she cupped Y/n’s face as she pulled the bed covers of Y/n who whined as goosebumps appeared on Y/n’s skin from the cool air.

“Go away, Nat, it’s cold”

Y/n tried to pull the bedcovers back over her but Natasha gently slapped her hand away and pulled her up into a sitting position and before she can complain, Natasha pulls a sweatshirt over Y/n’s head, hands gently cajoling Y/n in an effort to get her to wear it. Y/n holds her arms close to her body in a childish attempt to annoy Natasha before she reluctantly cooperated and stuck her arms and head through the necessary holes of the material.

At the glare Y/n sends Natasha, she just raises an eyebrow and pulls Y/n to her feet and wraps a towel around her waist.

“Nat, what the hell are you doing?”

“Detka (baby), your period started sometime during the night” Natasha says softly as she glances at the bed where Y/n had previously lying, prompting Y/n to look around as well, her jaw clenching as the patch of blood that was on the bed. Natasha was trained to read people’s faces and body language and she practically saw the panic erupt on Y/n’s face.

“Natasha, oh God, I’m so sorry – “ Natasha shuts down Y/n’s apologies by pulling her into a kiss, pressing close to her and displaying dominance which had Y/n relaxing into her touch. When Natasha pulled away, Y/n’s body was relaxed slightly and her pupils were dilated with lust.

“Have you calmed down now, Y/n?”

Y/n nodded slowly and Natasha was relieved that she had managed to quiet the anxiety that she knows that Y/n has, her hands now shepherding Y/n towards the bathroom.

“Good, now go clean up in the bathroom, there is clean clothes and tampons and pads in there. I’ll be out here”

Y/n let out a weak chuckle and went into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her. Natasha had only started to just strip the bed when Y/n yelled out in mock annoyance.

“Hey, it’s 5 am! God damn it, Nat!”

Natasha couldn’t hold back a laugh.

 

……………………………

 

When Y/n came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later dressed in the large grey sweatshirt and comfy looking sweatpants, hair tucked behind her ears and arms wrapped around her middle, Natasha was sitting up against the headrest of the bed, wearing black leggings and a long sleeved black thermal shirt with the television on and a heated water bottle and large bowl of assorted candies next to her. Her hair was perfect – as always – as she turned her head to smile fondly at Y/n as she patted her thighs then gesturing for Y/n to move closer.

“Come here, l’venok (little lion), lay down with me”

Y/n beamed and jumped onto the bed next to Natasha, lying down so her head was resting on Natasha’s thighs and she took the heated water bottle that Natasha offered her and cuddled it to her stomach.

“Thanks for this, Nattie” Y/n nuzzled the side of Natasha’s thigh that was closer to her knee and let out a satisfied sigh as Natasha ran her fingers through Y/n’s hair, massaging her scalp which practically made Y/n’s muscles turn to jelly.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, male’kiy lev (I love you, little lion)” Natasha murmured as she kept the fingers of one hand running through Y/n’s hair while the other ran over Y/n’s side, smoothing out the material of her clothes and relishing in the curves of her body.

“I don’t speak Russian but I love you too, if that’s what you said” Y/n grinned up at Natasha who just leant down and pressed a kiss to Y/n’s lips, smiling against her mouth.

“ I love you too, l’venok (little lion), always”


End file.
